Konoha Dilanda Banjir
by Billaster
Summary: /ONESHOT/SEMI CANON/ Konoha kebanjiran! Lantas apakah yang terjadi? Penasaran? Check it out! Warning: GAJE ALERT! Don't like, don't read!


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Humor**

**Warning: Membaca fic ini dapat membuat anda terkena serangan jantung dalam 40 detik /lo kate ini death note?!/**

**Enjoy!**

**Konoha Dilanda Banjir**

**By**

**Billaster**

Hari yang cerah. Seperti biasa, pemuda berambut kuning yang menyilaukan, yang kerjaannya membuat onar terus tiba-tiba jadi pahlawan kesiangan itu berjalan sambil bersenandung kecil menuju sebuah kedai ramen.

"Disini ramen, disana ramen, dimana-mana semuanya ramen! Disini ramen, disana ramen, dimana-mana semuanya ramen! Lalala lalalala lalala lalalala lalala lalalala lalalala~~"

Pemuda itu bersenandung sambil membayangkan ramen porsi besar. Menyebabkan Konoha dilanda banjir, padahal sinar matahari cukup terik siang ini. Kok bisa? Banjir air liur Naruto tentunya. Hiiiy jijay deh!

"To-toloong!"

"Waaa arus airnya cepat sekali"

"Tidaaak kita akan mati!"

"Siapapun tolong hentikan genjutsu ini. Konyol sekali!"

"Tidak bisa! Ini bukan genjutsu! Ini kenyataan!"

Teriakan-teriakan warga dekat situ membuat Naruto si bianglala- eh biang keladinya itu berhenti bersenandung dan berhenti membayangkan ramen porsi besar.

"Ada apa dengan warga desa?" Naruto melihat sekeliling. Alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat bukit hokage sudah tenggelam!

"WHAT?!" Ujarnya sok inggris. "TIDAAAAAAAK- blup blup blup" Sedetik kemudian dia pun ikutan tenggelam.

Dengan sigap bantuan pun dikerahkan. Pasukan ANBU dan ninja medis pun diturunkan untuk mengevakuasi korban yang tenggelam karena banjir dadakan tersebut.

Untungnya, banjir tersebut tak berlangsung lama. Air banjir- atau lebih tepatnya air liur Naruto telah berhasil disurutkan oleh pengendali air dari avatar Katara, yang dihubungi langsung oleh Godaime Hokage melalui skype dan Katara beserta rekannya langsung datang menggunakan baling-baling bambu terbaru versi 2013-

_Flashback_

"Hokage-sama! Gawat! Tiba-tiba desa kita dilanda banjir besar! Dan arusnya deras sekali. Bisa-bisa Konoha akan tenggelam!" Ujar Shizune. Setelah mendengar teriakan nista dari para warga setempat, Shizune langsung mengecek keadaan tersebut.

"Apa?! Kita harus menghubungi pengendali air sekarang juga!" Godaime Hokage atau lebih dikenal dengan Tsunade –tsusu na gede- segera mengangkat gagang telepon untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Tunggu Tsunade-sama!" Shizune berteriak, menginterupsi kegiatan sang Hokage.

"Ada apa? Kita tak punya banyak waktu!" Tsunade menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, menyimak apa yang Shizune katakan selanjutnya.

"Anda ingin menghubungi siapa?"

"Tentu saja si pengendali air. Siapa itu namanya? Katarak?"

"Katara"

"Hah? Karatan?"

'Cantik-cantik bolot' Batin Shizune sarkastik. "Katara, Tsunade-sama"

"Karaton?"

'Buset jauh bener karaton' Batin Shizune sweatdrop. "Karaton di Jawa Tengah Tsunade-sama"

"Jawa Tengah? Dimana itu?"

"Indonesia, Tsunade-sama"

"Haruskah kita ke Indonesia?"

'Buset jadi melenceng begini?' Batin Shizune nista. "Tentu tidak, Tsunade-sama. Katara sedang mengembara dan kini ia bersama rekannya berada di negara api bagian avatar(?) Dan dia tidak mempunyai telepon"

"Yasudah kalau begitu akan ku hubungi lewat skype saja"

"Ya. Kalau skype dia pasti punya"

Di lain tempat

"Teman-teman, Godaime Hokage, Tsunade-sama dari Konohagakure baru saja menghubungiku lewat skype. Dia bilang dia membutuhkan bantuanku, desanya sedang dilanda banjir besar" Katara menutup laptopnya(?) dan berjalan kearah teman-temannya.

"Wah jauh sekali, kita baru sampai tahun 456 sebelum Masehi(?) kalau menggunakan Appa" Ujar si kepala botak, Aang.

"Bagaimana kalau naik helikopter?" Usul Sakka.

"Bodoh. Kita gak punya yang begituan tau" Katara pun menjitak kakak laki-lakinya yang bodoh.

"Kalau begitu hanya ada satu cara, kita harus memanggil 'dia'" Aang memandang serius ke kedua rekannya.

Katara dan Sakka bertatap-tatapan heran "Dia?"

"Ya 'dia'. Kau tau password untuk memanggil 'dia' kan, Pangeran Zuko?"

Katara dan Sakka lagi-lagi bertatapan heran "Password?"

"Tentu. Ikuti aku" Ujar Pangeran Zuko, dilanjutkan dengan memberi password yang tertera dibawah ini.

_Aku ingin begini. Aku ingin begitu. Ingin ini ingin itu banyak sekali. Semua semua semua dapat dikabulkan, dapat dikabulkan dengan kantong ajaib. Aku ingin terbang bebas di angkasaaa, hei baling-baling bambu. Lalala aku sayang sekali, doraemon._

Lalu muncullah makhluk absurd yang kayanya sih musang tapi ngaku-ngaku kucing. "Hai teman-teman, kalian butuh bantuan?" Ujar Doraemon.

"Ya, berikan kami alat supaya bisa cepat terbang sampai ke Konohagakure"

"Aku punya dua alat. Sapu lidi portable dan baling-baling bambu versi 2013. Kalian mau yang mana?"

Katara and the gang mikir. Sepertinya sapu lidi portable masih illegal, karena sama sekali belum pernah mereka tonton episode dimana sapu lidi portable itu dikeluarkan oleh si Doraemon. Jadi mereka pun memutuskan,

"BALING-BALING BAMBU VERSI 2013"

_End Flashback _

Akhirnya seluruh warga desa Konoha dapat diselamatkan. Walaupun harta benda mereka telah hanyut terbawa arus. Meski begitu, ribuan warga masih belum sadarkan diri, dikarenakan air liur Naruto yang mengandung rabies.

Pasukan ANBU masih menyelidiki kasus penyebab terjadinya banjir nista tersebut. Sample air banjir(air liur) telah diteliti di laboratorium Konoha. Dan hasilnya positif menunjukkan bahwa air itu sangat berbahaya.

Godaime Hokage memutuskan untuk mengecek setiap air liur warga desa. Yang hasilnya paling cocok, berarti itulah biang keladinya.

Hari pengecekan pun dimulai. Setiap warga, mulai dari orang dewasa sampai anak-anak, dari orang gila sampai orang waras, dari orang miskin sampai orang kaya, dari hewan ternak sampai kuchiyose, datang berbondong-bondong ke tempat pengecekan tersebut. Termasuk si biang kerok, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Itu sih sudah pasti bukan air liurku dattebayo ehehehe" Ujar si kuning dengan pedenya.

"Apanya yang sudah pasti bukan? Jelas-jelas sample air banjir ini cocok dengan air liurmu, Naruto!" Kesal Tsunade, sampe tumpeh-tumpeh(?)

"Ah masa' sih dattebayo?"

"Tentu saja. Tidak salah lagi. Coba jelaskan padaku apa yang kau lakukan sebelum musibah ini terjadi!"

Naruto terdiam. Mengingat-ngingat kejadian waktu itu. "Waktu itu... aku sedang berjalan, ingin membeli ramen. Di sepanjang jalan aku bersenandung kecil dan membayangkan betapa lezatnya ramen Ichiraku ukuran besar. Tiba-tiba ada banjir besar-besaran datang. Sudah"

"APA?!" Saking kagetnya, Tsunade sampe tumpeh-tumpeh(?) lagi.

Naruto membatu. Kemudian menelan ludahnya sendiri melihat pemandangan tumpeh-tumpeh didepannya.

"Kau tahu Naruto? Karena ulahmu ini, menyebabkan ribuan warga kejang-kejang dan jatuh miskin dalam sekejap"

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Masih bingung dengan keadaan. "Lantas apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kau telah menjadi ancaman bagi desa. Dengan berat hati kuputuskan, kau tidak boleh berkeliaran lagi di desa"

Air muka Naruto berubah murung. Divonis menjadi ancaman bagi desa dan tidak boleh berkeliling desa adalah hal yang berat baginya.

"Kau akan kukurung dipenjara bawah tanah, sampai aku menemukan antidot untuk air liurmu yang berbahaya itu"

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Berusaha menahan tangis. Ia sungguh menyesali perbuatannya.

"Dan satu lagi, hal yang paling penting"

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya "A-apa itu?"

"Semua ramen yang ada di Konohagakure akan aku musnahkan"

Naruto membelalakan matanya. Mulutnya menganga lebar. Badannya serasa melemas. "Tsu-sunade baa-chan, kau tahu? Aku bisa mati tanpa ramen dattebayo"

Tsunade tersenyum lebar. Membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri. "Maka dari itu sudah aku putuskan," Tsunade menggantung kalimatnya, membuat Naruto penasaran dan,

"AKAN AKU GANTI RAMEN DENGAN INDOMIE!"

Naruto mematung. Sedetik kemudian. "NOOOOOOOO RAMEEEENNNNNNNNN KUUUUUU!"

**-OWARI?-**

**OMAKE**

_Setahun kemudian_

Pemuda berambut kuning secerah matahari dan bermata biru secantik batu safir bersenandung riang, sambil tengah berjalan, berjalan menuju,

"Indomie indomie seleraku, Indomie dari dan bagi~ Indonesia~~~"

Berjalan menuju warkop terdekat.

"INDOMIE, SELERAKU~~~~~~~"

**END OMAKE  
**

**A/N**

Yo! Lagi-lagi fic gaje. Ehehehe, fic yang dibuat tengah malam karena otak lagi error-errornya dan terkena insomnia mendadak, dan baru saya publish sekarang. So, review?

**Sign,**

**Billaster**


End file.
